Sweet Sorrow
by idle14
Summary: a new transfer student comes to the xiaolin temple. she's come to help with their training. I'm sorry i'm not good with summaries . contains a few curse words


It was a sunny and breezy day. The blossoms were in full bloom and the smell of gardenias filled the air. As the boy lay on the grass sleeping, he was interrupted.

"Raimundo, wake up!"

As he woke up, he saw his friend.

"What do you want Omi?"

As he got up, his friend grabbed his arm and began to drag him. His small friend began to bore him with his constant talking. After a few minutes, they arrived.

"All right, is everyone present and accounted for?'' said the humanized-dragon, named Dojo.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said flatly.

"I have some good news for you kids. You have a new dragon. Well technically she not but she a transfer. And don't forget omi that you were chosen as the transfer and that you have to go also," dojo said as he held the girl's hand introducing her to them.

He stared at the girl and three boy's blank expressions.

"Well, here she is," saying while stepping aside.

Out came a beautiful girl with short curly brown hair and turquoise eyes. She had a sun beamed face. She wore a purple tank-top, black shorts, and turquoise sneakers. She had a sweet scent of honeysuckle and rain. She towered at 5'8".

"Hello, my name is Maria Hernandez. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Venice, Italy."

The girl just stared at them until the other girl, Kimiko, said something.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. I'm 13 and I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

As she finished, the younger boy, Omi, introduced himself, then the oldest one, Clay.

"Howdy, I'm Clay Bailey. I'm 15 years old and I from Texas."

As she finished greeting them, she noticed that she forgot someone.

"Hi, what's your name?" But the boy just stared at her, more like gawking.

As she backed up, she bumped into Kimiko.

"Raimundo! Stop being so rude and introduce yourself," said Kimiko.

But he just stared at her.

"Well aren't you gonna say hi or what?" said Maria as she walked towards him.

"Why should I?"

"Well, first of all it's rude not to say anything, second of all you should apologize for being disrespectful," she said as her voice became filled with a bit of anger.

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I ain't apologizing to a bitch like you!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Maria became furious. She clenched her fist and swung at his face with such speed. Raimundo automatically fell backwards and began to bleed from his nose. Before he can say anything, Maria had already stormed off into the forest cursing.

"Nice job. Look what you did!" kimiko said as she helped raimuno get up. "Now you've gotta go find her and you're not coming back until you find her!"

It was the evening and Maria stayed at a pond to relax from her hectic day. She was staring at the Koi fish swimming. She finally calmed down.

"What insolent pig! How dare he speak to me that way!" she muttered to herself.

She didn't notice that Raimundo was right behind her.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm 15 years old and I 'm from Brazil," he said to her while sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Well that's a little too late for that," she said while looking at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I guess that I was a little cranky," he said while blushing a little.

She stared at him for a while and a warm smile found its place on her face.

"Apology accepted," she said.

They've been talking for about a 1hr now.

"So, uh what kind of music you listen to?"

"Rap and some rock here or there."

"Cool."

Maria stared at his nose, which had a Band-Aid on it.

"Eh, I'm sorry I hit you. Did I hit you really hard?"

"Pretty hard."

"Oh, uh, well then I'm so sorry," she said in apologetic voice. "But I'm not sorry for hitting you. You deserved it."

"Yeah. I know"

They continued talking for a while longer.

"Well we better get going," Maria said as she stood up. She held out a hand. They both got up and left. As soon as they arrived, everyone was asleep.

"Uh, I guess we've been gone for a while now, huh, she said as she giggled.

"Yeah," he said.

Maria looked around and said, "Where do I sleep?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Dojo."

"That's a good idea," she said. Raimundo lead Maria towards Dojo's room. While heading towards the room, Raimundo noticed something. Maria was way taller than him. He was so into his thoughts that he bumped into Dojo.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Dojo said as he helped Raimundo up.

"Uh, well we came to tell you that Maria had nowhere to sleep."

"Ugh! I totally forgot about that. Well I guess she has to share with someone for now until we get her one tomorrow. Is that ok with you Maria?

"Sure thing," she said.

"Well, I guess we'll head back," Raimundo said. As soon as they both were back, Raimundo said,"Maria, I know you don't want to be a bother so, do you wanna sleep over here?" he said as he looked away.

She thought about it for a while and agreed. As soon as they got into their pajamas, they tried to figure out who slept where.

"Okay, you sleep on the mat, Maria, don't worry about me."

"Thank you," she said kindly.

As she drifted to sleep, he tried to find a spot where he could sleep at. He found a spot at the corner. Morning came. When he woke up, he found that Maria was gone. The blanket that he let her use was on him. He got dressed and went to go eat some breakfast.

He found no one in the kitchen or the dining room having breakfast. He figured that they had started training earlier. But why didn't they wake him or at least told him. He sat down with a bowl full of cereal and began eating. When he finished, he went outside in search for his friends. He spotted them near the trees. He walked towards them and saw them laughing and having fun.

"Hahahaha! You missed it Rai!" kimiko said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Missed what?"

"The best darn story you'll ever hear," said clay.

"Well, it's not that funny," Maria said.

"Sheng Gong Wu alert!" dojo said as he rushed towards the teens.

"Which one is it dojo?" kimiko said as she took the scroll.

"The Fans of Shei."

"What do they do?"

"They shoot out poison barbs."

"Uh, excuse me," Maria said

"What is it?"

"What's shen gong wu?" she said in confusion.

They were soaring in the sky when they were being attacked.

"What's going on?" Maria said in a worried tone

"We're being attacked!" yelled kimiko

A blast sent them in uncontrollable spiraling towards the ground. Startled by the explosion, Raimundo accidently pushed Maria off Dojo and towards the ground.

"Nooo!" he yelled.

Luckily Maria landed in a large bush.

"Stupid retard! Ugh! This is why I didn't want to come here with Kaeko's stupid !" she said as she got up and dusted herself off.

Luckily the monks were close by.

"When I get my hands on him, there will be hell to pay!" she said as she headed towards the city.

As soon as she spotted them she yelled,"Raimundo ! You Retard!"

"Oh, crap! She found us!" he mumbled.

As she got closer she saw a boy, about 15, standing in front of them. She stopped.

"Jack. Jack Spicer?"

"What's it to ya?" he snapped.

"It's me. Maria."

"Sorry, babe. Don't know no one named Maria."

"Well, then you must remember this, "Did you know that "I told you" so has a brother?" His name is Shut the Hell Up!" **[1]**

"Maria?"

She squealed and ran towards him and embraced him. She was only 4 inches taller than him. Her breasts pressed against his chest. His face started to heat up quickly.

"it's been a long time since I've seen you" she said still embracing him.

"7 years to be exact. But who's counting?"

The monks were as shocked as ever.

"Maria! What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled.

"Hugging my best friend. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Friend?" Raimundo said in a jealous tone.

"Yes! Friend. We spend half our childhood with each other."

The monks stared at them with confusion. Maria turned around and tossed two green fans at them. "Here. I found them when I landed in the bush."

Raimundo caught them.

"I'll catch up with you guys."

They left and Maria let go of Jack. She noticed that his face looked flushed.

"Jack, are you alright?" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just glad to see you."

"look how much you've grown."

"you've grown too…in more than just your height," he mumbled.

"hm? What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"oh, nothing."

"say jack, you don't happen to have a girlfriend do you?"

"uh…no why?"

"oh, nnno reason…"Maria studdered.

"say maria…wanna come back to my lab?"

"uh." She stared at the monks and said,"sure thing. I don't think they'll mind."

"hold on to me." He pulled maria towards him. She grabbed onto his shoulders.

**[1]** Inside joke they shared as children


End file.
